Madness In Me
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: She had returned from her life in the past to discover her modern life in ruin. Pain endured, lives snuffed out, horrors forever imprinted in her mind… none of it would ever leave. She wasn't sure how she had come to be with him, but she knew one thing: She could never leave, and she was okay with that.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: She had returned from her life in the past to discover her modern life in ruin. Pain endured, lives snuffed out, horrors forever imprinted in her mind… none of it would ever leave. She wasn't sure how she had come to be with him, but she knew one thing: She could never leave, and she was okay with that._**

 _Pairing: Jim Moriarty x Kagome Higurashi. [Slight] Sherlock Holmes x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 ** _"Just once more is all it takes. I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames. This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be. Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity. Broken everything that I touched. Just gone against me. I can't get away._**  
 ** _From the fire that burns inside, consuming, I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe. The voices scream. The enemy takes over everything. This is the madness in me." - Skillet: Madness in Me._**

* * *

Emotionless brown eyes focused on her the longer she remained still. She fought the instinct to meet his dangerous gaze, hoping to avoid the conversation he seemed to seek for a bit longer. This man was a complex being, and the longer she was here, she was beginning to understand more to him. He had told her his name only once, and she found herself never able to forget hearing it.

Jim Moriarty.

She could recall the exact date she had met him. September eighteenth, almost eight years ago to this date. Every detail from that day was forever imprinted in her mind, and she couldn't understand why she had even given him the time of day. It was days later that she had come to the conclusion that her instincts had pulled her towards him. It had taken years after their first meeting, but he soon began to give her a feeling of comfort and security. A feeling she had previously only ever felt around her family.

He had an odd personality. One that was borderline psychotic. During the first few years of their "relationship" he was hostile, easy to anger, and prone to rapid mood changes. She was never allowed to do anything unless he knew beforehand, nor was she allowed to go anywhere without him by her side. She would admit, she frequently tested him on his anger. He would yell at her, threaten her, and move to tower over her, but he would never actually physically harm her. As the years passed by, most all of that had came to an end. The only one that stayed was the yelling when he found her to be too stubborn. Or, as he always seemed to say, when he found that it would keep her life out of danger.

She doubted that he was aware of this in any way, but he had started to become much more drawn to her the past two years or so. These words would never come from her mouth, but she had begun to think of Jim as an over-protective puppy. She wasn't sure he wouldn't kill her if she said that to him.

A small giggle shook her shoulders a bit before the action was gone from her. She set her chin on her palm, and began to swing her legs underneath the table she sat at.

"What's got you thinking, darling?" A smooth voice caught her attention, and a warm smile lifted Kagome's lips.

"Nothing, Jim." She allowed her blue eyes to meet his brown ones for the first time that morning. "Just recounting a few memories over the past few years." She watched with observant eyes as he set the mug he held in his left hand down on the table. When he clasped his hands together in front of his mouth, focusing his cold gaze back onto her face, she took the chance to speak once more. "Were you aware that the word darling is derived from an old English word "deorling"? It also can mean favorite minion."

When he moved his hands, letting them rest on the table top, Kagome could see the smile that had claimed his lips. "I was aware of that. However, for the sake of it all, I call you darling out of endearment to you."

"Oh, I'm very sure," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She soon stood up, already having her mind made up to go to the library of the manor for the bulk of the day. As she passed by where Jim still sat, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She was tugged against his lap and held securely so she couldn't get back up.

"I hope you are sincerely sure about that." He brushed a few messy strands of her raven colored hair from her face, and he took her cheek in his free hand. Her face was tilted up, and his thumb stroked the flawless porcelain of her skin. "Otherwise I'll have to make sure you see it as such."

Kagome caught his gaze, holding it for what felt like an eternity. She soon looked away, unable to keep looking into his unreadable expression any longer. Her hand rested against his shoulder, the pads of her fingertips brushing against the smooth material of his navy Westwood suit jacket. "I know that you truly do mean it, Jim," she said finally. She used her other hand to adjust the blue robe she wore. At the feel of Jim pressing his lips to her forehead in a gentle touch, Kagome sighed in content. His grip on her fell slack, and Kagome pushed herself from his lap.

"Good," he said as she stood up after her. His hands shot out to grasp at her waist, keeping her from moving away from him, and he looked her over. "Do not leave while I am gone for the day." Although his words were an order, they sound like more of a plea.

She didn't answer for a while, only managing a small nod when she felt his grip on her tighten a fraction. He pressed his lips to her forehead once more, and Kagome leaned more into his hold.

"I just want to keep you safe," he told her. "You know that I adore you."

"I know," Kagome responded, looking up at him with a smile. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I can look after myself, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll cooperate."

"It doesn't matter if you can look after yourself or not. I don't care," Jim said. "I _know_ you are safe here, and I know where you are if you stay here." He was a consulting criminal, and being one gave him numerous enemies. Most were normal and not worth his time, but that didn't excuse them in being an enemy for even a second.

When their conversation wound down to its end, Jim bid her a quiet farewell before leaving. After his departure, Kagome settled on finally heading up to the library, seeing as she had been prevented from doing so any earlier.

With any hope, Jim wouldn't be gone too long, but, with his career, it was never easy to tell how his day schedule would go. Most of the time he worked out of his home office, mostly for privacy concerns, but there were many occurrences that he had to leave.

Kagome gave a small shake of her head before she skipped on light feet up to the second level where the library was.

It looked as if she'd just have to wait it out.

* * *

Panda: Many apologies for not being around for quite some time. We both have finals this week and the next, so we've had that to worry about. It's a shame that we didn't get to complete NaNoWriMo, though.  
Penguin: We do come back with something new, though. Not a new update for any other fics, I'm afraid, but something new nonetheless! We hope you enjoyed, and we look forward to posting a new chapter sometime soon.

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated

Until next time~!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: She had returned from her life in the past to discover her modern life in ruin. Pain endured, lives snuffed out, horrors forever imprinted in her mind… none of it would ever leave. She wasn't sure how she had come to be with him, but she knew one thing: She could never leave, and she was okay with that._**

 _Pairing: Jim Moriarty x Kagome Higurashi. [Slight] Sherlock Holmes x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 ** _"Just once more is all it takes. I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames. This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be. Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity. Broken everything that I touched. Just gone against me. I can't get away._**  
 ** _From the fire that burns inside, consuming, I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe. The voices scream. The enemy takes over everything. This is the madness in me." - Skillet: Madness in Me._**

* * *

She rather enjoyed the library that resided within the manor. It was spacious, better than any other library she had even been in, and hardly anyone other than herself even used it. The fact that she was one of the only people to use it didn't really matter much, though. There were only two other people that lived there.

Jim, and a man by the name of Sebastian Moran.

Sebastian was Jim's best friend, if someone such as Jim could even form legit friendships. If he was capable of doing so, then Sebastian was the closest thing to his best friend. He was also his most trusted henchman.

She took slow steps down the aisles of books, her eyes running over stacks upon stacks of books that had already been read by her. Jim didn't care how she had the library arranged, and he had given her free reign on how it was to be done. So, she decided on separating the books read by her from the books not. It was much easier than having to go through them all over again until she managed to find one untouched by her.

Finding a book she had yet to read, Kagome picked it from one of the shelves and made her way over to a chair situated by a window. The curtains were pulled back and pinned up to allow more light into the large room. Kagome settled down with a smile and opened her book to the first page.

She wasn't sure just how long she had been sitting there. Half way through her book the rattle of a tea tray being set down on a table beside her drew her out of the pages she held, and she looked up to spot the familiar face of Sebastian. Giving him a calm smile, Kagome closed her book after marking the page she was on and set it on the arm of her chair.

"Good morning, Sebastian," she said, accepting the cup of tea he held out for her to take. "Thank you."

"Morning?" He asked, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the table with a smirk. "Oh, no, it's already two in the afternoon. You've been up here all day."

A warm blush dusted her cheeks as she rose her cup up to her lips. "Perhaps I should talk to Jim about putting a clock in here. That way time won't be so lost on me every day." She looked back up and let her eyes focus on Sebastian.

He had dark brown hair and dark blue, practically navy in hue, eyes. His skin was a few shades darker than her own, giving way to show how he had endured much more sun exposure than herself. A light layer of facial hair dusted over his jawline and chin. It wasn't enough to give him a scruffy appearance, just enough to add an eerie shadow to his features. He was taller than Jim, and, in turn, taller than herself.

She liked him. His company was pleasant, and he often kept her supplied with conversations whenever she was on her own.

"Where did Jim have to be today?" Kagome asked Sebastian suddenly, letting her eyes focus on the sharp features of his face. "He often tells me so I don't have to worry, but today he didn't."

"He's handling a bit of business before it can get too far along and out of his hands," Sebastian answered her question without looking at her. "You have no need to worry. I guarantee he would tell you if there was any reason that called for it."

Kagome nodded, setting her her cup down, as she leaned further back into the chair she sat in. She knew she would never get a perfect answer, but she asked none the less. Her fingertips trailed over the top of her book as she played with the hard-back cover, flipping it open and shut over and over again.

"What concerns you, Kagome?"

At his question she lifted guarded eyes to catch his darker orbs. She gave a weakened smile and shook her head. "Nothing concerns me. It's just… Nevermind."

"Something is getting under your skin," he continued bracing the subject. "You may guard your eyes, but the inability for you to smile fully makes it apparent."

"I find it ironic."

An expression of confusion appeared on Sebastian's face before it vanished completely. "Explain."

"Jim doesn't wish for me to leave because he feels as though I am safest out of the reach of everyone else," Kagome began, her tone hollow and chilling. Her gaze moved down to the floor a ways away before she slipped her eyes closed completely."The biggest threat to me is always with me, though. It's my mind that can turn into a foe with no sense of warning."

Sebastian crossed his legs and watched her face for any change as she said those words. After a second he smiled. "He cannot do anything about your own mind, even if you wished for him to. He can, however, guard you and keep you hidden from all else out there. At least, until he decides it is time for your face to show for the world to see." When her eyes snapped up to meet his own gaze once more, silently encouraging him to keep speaking, and he did just that. "You may not give it any consideration, but you are his pressure point. The part of him that keeps him going. If you were to be gone, perhaps he'd be lost."

"I don't understand," Kagome went back to fiddling with the book she held, fighting meeting Sebastian's cold gaze once more. "What of all the years before I came into his life? He was just fine then, was he not?"

"He was, yes, but you have now entered his life. You are a key point in his world now, and if he were to let you go I doubt he would be able to return to who he once was." Sebastian urged her to look back at him, and she eventually did. Their eyes met, and he gave her a smile. "Before your face is seen by the world, he must make his point well known."

"And what point is that?"

"That no one gets in his way, and that if anyone tries to hurt you, then they will get taken down before the idea is even presented."

At hearing those words Kagome found herself lost on what she could even say. When he cleared his throat, her eyes darted back to his face.

"You understand that… even if you wish to, you cannot leave. Ever."

Her eyes met his full on, her gaze hardening before she stood up in a surge of abruptness.

"I know," she responded, "and it does not bother me. I feel as though I will never wish to leave Jim's side." With those words, Kagome set her book down on the table and exited the library.

Leaving this place that had become home to her had never been a thought that flitted through her head. Even if she desired to go, she would never be able to bring herself to do so. She had no other place to call her home, and she had no one else to call her companions.

This place, Jim and Sebastian, this world- it was all she truly knew now.

Her happiness resided here, and so, as would she.

* * *

Panda: New update for this one! We hope that it was decent and that it sheds some light on the story and characters.  
Penguin: There was a bit on Kagome's personality in this one, as well as some of her connection with Jim. I feel that it is fair to say that occasionally characters will be ooc. Just a small heads up.

Anywho… we hoped you all enjoyed this quick update. Remember, feedback is our one true love and never fails to make us smile!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: She had returned from her life in the past to discover her modern life in ruin. Pain endured, lives snuffed out, horrors forever imprinted in her mind… none of it would ever leave. She wasn't sure how she had come to be with him, but she knew one thing: She could never leave, and she was okay with that._**

 _Pairing: Jim Moriarty x Kagome Higurashi. [Slight] Sherlock Holmes x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 ** _"Just once more is all it takes. I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames. This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be. Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity. Broken everything that I touched. Just gone against me. I can't get away._**  
 ** _From the fire that burns inside, consuming, I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe. The voices scream. The enemy takes over everything. This is the madness in me." - Skillet: Madness in Me._**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as she waited for her main source of company to return. She was often fine on her own, but not having Jim around did get a bit on the boring side after a while. It was around six in the evening when she ultimately decided on returning up to their room. After his check-up on her, Sebastian had returned back to his prior work, and her chances of seeing him again before Jim returned were slim.

Once back in their room Kagome made her choice on getting her bath. She pulled a change of panties out from her dresser, not bothering to collect a bra or a different nightgown, and made her way into the bathing room connected to the bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the pristine white tub in the center of the room. After toying with the water controls for a few minutes, Kagome settled on a temperature she liked and stood up as she waited for the tub to fill up. The robe she wore was soon discarded, it being hung up on a metal hook on the wall closest to the tub, and the nightgown she had worn for last night's sleep was stripped off and dropped into the clothes basket. Following after were her worn underwear.

Her gaze caught her own face in the mirror as she turned around and she paused in her movements. It struck her then that she was long overdue for a haircut. The strands that once reached just past her shoulders had grown nearly double the length. They now reached the back of her knees, save a few inches. Kagome cleared that from her mind and reached to take a hair clip. She pulled her thick tresses up and worked on pinning them to the top of her head. After a little effort, she had managed to tame them well enough so they wouldn't become soaked during her bath, and she left them be once she was sure they wouldn't fall free.

She sank her body down in the now full tub, turning the water off after doing so, and she shut her eyes to block out the light in the room. Breathing a deep sigh, Kagome sank down deeper in the water as the warmth surrounding her began to sooth her nerves. The longer she sat there, the more she found herself diving deeper and deeper within her own head. She fought off the tears threatening to spill and tried to will her memories away.

 _ **~ … ~**_

 _On tired arms, she struggled to pull herself up out of the dry and dusty well. Scarred, marred, and bandaged arms finally grasped the ledge of the well, and she pulled her body up completely before she ended up falling down a second time._

 _Once she had managed to be back on steady ground again, Kagome breathed a slow sigh of relief._

 _Finally… Finally it was all over._

 _Around her neck was the now whole Shikon Jewel. The pink jewel sparkled innocently, as if it hadn't caused her four years of pain and suffering. The now nineteen year old girl stood up on trembling legs, growing sick of sitting in the dark of the unused well house. She yanked the doors open and exited the cold building._

 _Upon exiting the old brown shack her sense of smell was assaulted with the sharp sting of blood. A surge of panic ran through her then, and she struggled to locate the source of the smell._

" _Mama!" Kagome called out, taking a step out into the sunlight. Her foot slid in something wet and cold, and it took her a second before she could realize that it was snowing. Her barefeet complained about being forced into the freezing snow that had already gathered onto the ground as she rushed out into it completely. The tattered and stained kimono she wore did nothing to guard against the harsh gusts of wind, and she was left fighting off the shivering chills she felt._

" _Mama!" She tried again, managing to move her trembling body through the snow that reached the top of her ankles. Blue eyes scanned the area until a scene of red staining the glistening white caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran towards the area. As she approached the place, what looked to be a small amount tripled in size, and it began to look like a miniature battlefield. A single figure lying face down in the snow snagged her attention then, and Kagome took small steps over to it. Familiar hair brought tears to her eyes as she fell down onto her knees._

 _Trembling hands reached out for the body, a weak whimper coming form the girl when her fingers touched the ice cold woman. She took a deep breath before tugging at the clothing the woman wore, pulling her into a face-up position. Skin as white as the snow surrounding her and dead eyes greeted Kagome, and her tears began to overflow._

" _M-Mama…" Kagome shook the unmoving body she clung to. "Wake up, please…" Her tears now freely falling had no end. Kagome wrapped her arms around the woman that had given her life and rested her head to her mother's chest. Her quiet whimpers soon grew in volume, and her loud screams of heartache began to echo out around the whole area._

 _ **~ … ~**_

Kagome opened her eyes then, unable to take anymore that her mind presented her with. Her hands rose up from the water in the tub and she placed them against her cheeks. At feeling the moisture leaking from her eyes, Kagome shook her head and allowed her hands to wipe the warm liquid away.

Her once warm bath water had turned cold, and she hurried to wash herself before getting out of the tub. She dried herself off, putting on her panties and wrapping herself up in her robe, before freeing her hair from its restraints. After she drained the tub Kagome made her way back into the bedroom, pulling the covers back and slipping underneath them.

She laid there for a few minutes before she heard the door creak open slowly. The click of it being shut came right after, and an extra set of weight caused the mattress to dip down a bit. A hand set itself in her inky hair, threading familiar fingers through the dark strands. Kagome felt a smile tilt her lips upwards, and she rolled herself onto her back. Brown eyes stared down at her, and she reached a hand up to set it against the smooth skin of his face.

"You've been gone a long while," she said to him. He soon stood up and removed his suit jacket. She watched the way a smile stayed on his face, and she sat up then. "It must've been a good day."

"The day went well," he admitted, changing out of the rest of his suit. "What of your day?" Jim asked her as he made his way back to the bed she still occupied.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and laid back down. "It was the same as every other day, I suppose," she said. "I read, talked to Sebastian, read a little bit more, and I took a bath." It sounded so dull when she said it, and it was. She felt his hand cup her jaw, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, and she met his gaze once more. "It becomes really boring when I'm left on my own all day."

Jim caught her eyes and leaned forward to rest his nose to her own. "I know," he spoke, his voice below a whisper. "I soon plan to fix your boredom completely in a few days." The promise that lingered in his tone stole her attention, and she focused curious eyes on his cold ones. He said no more on it, and his lips captured her's in a hard kiss, and she returned it automatically. When he pulled away he set his forehead to her own, commanding her eyes to him with a powerful gaze. She felt as he undid the tie to her robe before his warm palm ghosted over her stomach and to her hip. His thumb stroked the starburst scar on her side, it causing a tingling feeling to spread through her, and she dipped her hand down to rest upon his own.

She had told him of how she had gotten it, as well as the other scars that covered her body. While she wasn't sure if he believed her or not, he never made a move on commenting on them after getting his answers. She liked that he did so because that way she didn't have to relive it all over again.

Jim stole her lips once more in a hard kiss, and she slid her eyes closed. Her fingers slipped into his neat, slicked back hair as she returned the kiss without hesitation.

* * *

Panda: And that will end that there. Hope it was alright. Oh, happy New Year, too! Here's to 2016!  
Penguin: The chapter after the next should, by all means, have everything picking up. It might be the next chapter, depending on how it's done. Until then, however, we hope you enjoyed!

Feedback makes us smile, please remember that!

Until next time!

 _ ***~*HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!*~***_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: She had returned from her life in the past to discover her modern life in ruin. Pain endured, lives snuffed out, horrors forever imprinted in her mind… none of it would ever leave. She wasn't sure how she had come to be with him, but she knew one thing: She could never leave, and she was okay with that._**

 _Pairing: Jim Moriarty x Kagome Higurashi. [Slight] Sherlock Holmes x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: We do not own anything mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 _ **"Just one spark is all it takes. I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames. This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be. Tried to get but all that I got was more insanity. Broken everything that I touched. Just gone against me. I can't get away.**_  
 _ **From the fire that burns inside, consuming, I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe. The voices scream. The enemy takes over everything. This is the madness in me." - Skillet: Madness in Me.**_

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, Kagome found herself waking up due to the open lilac curtains that usually covered the window closest to the bed. She frowned and sat up slow. The man standing next to them turned and smiled her way before extending his hand out and beckoning her to get up. She rubbed her eyes and eventually relented. Barefeet touched the cool surface of the hardwood floor, and she walked towards where Jim stood waiting. Once she was close enough, he took her by her hand and tugged her up to his side so the both of them could look out of the high-up window. They stood in silence for a long while, seconds ticking over into minutes, before Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Why did you wake me up?" Her lips tilted down in a small frown. "You usually let me wake up on my own time." His hair was still wet in some places, and she knew instantly that he hand only recently gotten out of the shower.

He smiled and wound a toned arm around her shoulders to keep her firmly at his side. His other hand came up to brush a tangled lock of hair from her face. "I thought you would have liked going out with me today."

Her face went blank at those words before her eyes lightened up with joy. "Really?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back to look him in the eyes. Without missing a beat, Kagome tugged back away from him in slight distrust. "Wait…" she said with a tiny glare, "do you mean actually going out, or do you mean just going for a walk in the gardens?"

Jim laughed under his breath at her question, but after doing so, he took her by her hand and pulled her back to where she had previously been. "Would I really be so cruel as to trick you like that?"

"Yes," she said without waiting for anything. "You did before."

"I would never be so mean as do it a second time to you, my darling," Jim told her, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. The cautious gleam in her eyes slowly left as she began to trust that he intended for her to go out into town with him today. She felt a wave of happiness spread through her, and she jumped against him to squeeze him in a tight hug.

"What made you decide this so soon?" Kagome asked him as he wrapped his arms around her in an enveloping hold. She thought back to last night as the words he had said came flooding back to her. "When we talked last night I was anticipating having to wait much longer."

"Would you rather wait?" His question made her flinch at the idea. Jim looked down at her as she shook her head almost instantly.

"I'm happy to be going, Jim," she said, her voice somewhat muffled against his chest. It had been a long time since she had been off of these grounds, and she was glad to finally have the chance to go somewhere.

"Then go get ready," he said, and he let her move out of his hold. She nodded and turned on her heel.

* * *

It was almost an hour later before she descended down the staircase. It had taken her forever to decide on what to wear. She wished to look nice, considering how long it had been since she had last been in a town or city, so choosing what she would wear had taken much longer than it usually would. She often just sat around in lounging clothes or her robe, considering she'd mostly just be in the company of herself during the day. No matter how long it had taken her, she was happy with her chosen clothing.

There had been a lot to choose from, as Jim often supplied her with several articles of clothing and pieces of jewelry for hardly any reason at all. She had picked one of her favorites. A yellow knee-length dress with a white cloth belt and white sandals. She thought it to be something she would have worn during her teenage years, as she had grown up fond of the bright colors. It was almost the same shade and style as her favored summer dress, except for the length and this dress was designed for a maturer mind and personality. The collar of it wound around her neck, glistening diamond stones decorating the area in rows of three.

It covered her well, and the fabric, smooth and sleek, clung to her curves in all the right places. She certainly appreciated Jim's attraction for nice clothing.

Before leaving the room she grabbed a light gray jacket from the closet full of clothing unworn by her, many of the pieces of clothing still having their price tags tied to them, and slipped it over her exposed arm. She would put it on before leaving to keep the few scars noticeable on her arms from being seen. She liked not having to hide them from Jim, but he was the only one she would rather know about them.

She went into the dining room after making it off of the last step, spotting Jim sitting at the table while he drank his morning tea. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, he looked up and smiled at the sight of her.

"You should dress up more often," he said as she sat down across from him. Her cheeks warmed up in a faint blush at his words, and she shook her head.

"I never have a purpose to."

" _You_ don't have to have a purpose to dress up, darling," he told her. "Do so if you feel like it." Her stare caught his, and she watched as he stood up to approach her. "I was hoping you would take your time and find something you liked the best to wear." He came to a stop next to her and slipped a black box from his inner jacket pocket. He extended it out for her to take, and she did after a second.

Kagome looked over the velvet box for a moment before opening it. Her eyes froze on a white gold pendant on a long chain. It held a cluster of blue and green gemstones stuck against the metal. On the back were her initials engraved into the pendant. She held it in both hands, marveling at the beauty and care that had been placed into it, before turning to face Jim. "It's gorgeous," she said. "I love it, Jim. Thank you."

He smirked and took it from her, commanding her to move her hair out of the way. He clipped the chain around her neck, and moved her hair back to its previous position. Kagome stood up once he had finished and rocked forward onto her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. Before she could move away, his hand gripped her chin and he stole a more demanding kiss from her. She stepped back seconds after, the warm hue brighter on her cheeks, and let him pull her against his side.

"Let's get going, darling," Jim said. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

Panda: As promised, here is a new update for you all! Sherlock- and John, will come into the story very soon, don't worry.  
Penguin: I feel the need to specify that, while Jim and Kagome's relationship is a bit on the darker side of the spectrum, there is nothing bad about it. I just wanted to say that incase it comes off as bad, because there are bound to be a few people uncomfortable with it.

We hoped you enjoyed, and hopefully all the errors were gotten out before uploading. If not, sorry.

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

See you next time!


End file.
